


Xu Ming Hao, Chinese Prince of Daisies

by hellavenus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellavenus/pseuds/hellavenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol shows Minghao how to make a flower crown. (inspired by the iconic photo of Minghao grinning while wearing a crown of yellow daisies) (‘∀’●)♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xu Ming Hao, Chinese Prince of Daisies

It was early in the afternoon on a beautiful sunny Monday. The boys had a photo shoot the night before that carried on to unbelievably early in the morning of the next day, so their manager was kind enough to give the members the rest of the day off. The photo-shoot took place near a warm and quiet park outside of the city. After a bit of sweet talk (and begging), the boys managed to convince their manager to let them spend the rest of the day there. 

 

The eldest hyungs, including Jihoon and excluding Junhui, were discussing this and that, while Junhui was napping with his head in Jeonghan’s lap. Seokmin had found a baseball in the pile of prop clothes, so him, Mingyu, Chan and Seungkwan were running around, throwing the ball to each other and laughing loudly.

Farther into the park, and a little away from the others, Hansol and Minghao were sitting side by side, trying to see if they remembered the Korean names of the plants around them. 

“What’s this in Chinese?” Hansol asked, while pointing towards a daisy flower.

“Chuju! I don’t think I know that one in Korean, though.” Minghao leaned closer, examining the small yellow flower. “Isn’t it daisy in English?” 

Hansol nodded, smiling, “Yeah, exactly that.” He let Minghao examine the flower some more. “Have you figured out the Korean name, or can I tell you?” Minghao stared at it for a few more moments, before allowing Hansol to tell him. “It’s deiji.” 

Minghao repeated the word, and then nodded happily, “That’s an easy one to remember. Deiji. I don’t think it’ll be the most useful word to know, though.”

“Hey, you never know when a situation will arise and you’ll desperately be in need of a few daisies.” Hansol said cheekily, making Minghao roll his eyes. “Wanna see something cool I used to make with daisies?” Minghao nodded, eyes curious. Hansol grinned again, and stood up. “Stay right there! I’ll be back in a second.”

The younger boy walked a few meters away to where a big patch of daisies had bloomed, and he plucked the nicest ones he could find, that also had the longest stems. When he was satisfied, he carefully carried them back to where Minghao was sitting. 

While he was busy with the flowers, Minghao had turned his attention to his other members (mainly to make sure they hadn’t left and forgotten Hansol and himself) but he turned his attention back to his best friend when he sat back down. Minghao eyed the flowers curiously, “Why so many?”

Hansol grinned, while dropping the pile of flowers between them. “Just watch.” Hansol took two flowers, and tied the ends of the stems together. He then grabbed another flower, but gently tied the stem around the head of one of the daisies. Before he reached for another one, Minghao dropped it in his hands. Hansol looked up and smiled at Minghao, who shrugged and smiled back. “Sophia and I used to do this all the time when we were kids. My mom taught me how when we were still in New York.” Minghao nodded. He was still listening, but he was more interested in how Hansol was able to tie all the flowers together without breaking any stems.

“It looks kinda hard. I feel like I’d break a the stems while I was tying it.”

“Yeah, you probably would.” Minghao gave him a scandalized look, before playfully pushing Hansol. The younger boy giggled, and Minghao let out a small huff before laughing as well. It took Hansol a few more minutes to finish, and he kept glancing up at Minghao. Before he tied both ends together, he lifted up the flowers and gently set them on Minghao’s head. 

“What are you-“ Minghao started to ask, before Hansol moved back.

“Ta da! You’re now a flower prince.” Minghao lifted his hands to feel the crown of daisies that was around his head. He got out his phone from his pocket, and clicked the button for the front facing camera. When he saw his reflection, he couldn’t help but smile, “You look really cute.”

Minghao blushed, but didn’t argue, “I’ve looked worse.” Hansol reached towards the older boy, and readjusted the crown, before moving his hands towards his bag and taking out his phone. 

“Say ‘Hansol is the best rapper in the world and I wish I was as cool as him!’”

“Cheese.” Hansol gave Minghao a look, but took a few photos anyways. He turned his phone towards Minghao so he could see the photos, and when Minghao nodded in satisfaction, Hansol smiled happily and put the phone back in his bag.

“We should take a photo of Junhui hyung wearing it as well. If the fans saw, they’d probably call you both the King and Prince of China.” Minghao smiled at that, and nodded.

“Xu Ming Hao, Chinese Prince of daisies. I like it.” Hansol laughed while standing up, and brushed the dirt off his pants. He grabbed his backpack, before reaching out a hand for Minghao. He pulled Minghao up, giving his hand a quick squeeze. The two boys walked towards the other members, who looked like they were packing up the cars for the trip home.

“Me too; I like it too.” Hansol said with a smile. He stepped in front of Minghao, and readjusted the crown. “Next time, I’ll let you try making me a crown."

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thank you so much for reading this fic!! hansol and minghao are my seventeen biases, and i was sad about how little fluffy platonic stories there are about those two angels, so i thought i'd try to write one!! it would mean lots to me if you all left feedback in the comments!! 
> 
> lots of love,
> 
> ellie (°◡°♡).:｡


End file.
